Various CB electronic accessories, as well as stereo transcribers, have been the popular items in automobiles which have been stolen, and it has been a problem to mount such accessories in vehicles in such a manner that they cannot be stolen and this has proved to be almost impossible. Therefore, it has been recognized that a suitable means may be provided for lockably mounting such accessories in vehicles such that they may be removeably supported therein and whereby the accessories may be unlocked and removed from the vehicle to prevent theft thereof. The prior art contains various attempts at the solution to the foregoing problems. However, some of the lockable mechanisms have been vulnerable to simple and easy removal of electronic accessories held thereby and have therefore have not been entirely satisfactory. Furthermore, the means by which such accessories have been mounted in vehicles has been inconvenient and, in many instances, exposes removeably fasteners which allow a thief to readily remove the electronic accessors from the lockable mount.
Furthermore, various devices for supporting such electronic accessories have been inconvenient due to the fact that they are not readily adapted to fit various sized frames or housings of such electronic accessories.